Smile
by yHime
Summary: Every part of Genichirou was his. And Seiichi wasn't one to share what he considered to be his most important out of everything. SeiichiGenichirou; yaoi.


A/N: Well, after reading few fanfics and due to my love for TeniPuri, I decided to write a SeiGen fic. (: I'm currently failing at attempting to write a GP fic, which is still WIP, so this was made by me to avoid the heavy guilt from being unable to finish my other fics. .

Disclaimer: PoT and its characters belong to its respective owners and not me. If it does, GP and SeiGen would definitely be the main couples. xD

WARNING: This story contains light lime with pairing of SeiichixGenichirou.  
Note: The unedited version of this fic is now in the process of being moved into my lj acc: yhime27.

* * *

**SMILE**

* * *

Since he was a boy, Seiichi had always been someone who shared his smile with everyone. His gentle and polite demeanour, along with his charming personality and smile had always been his winning point. He had unintentionally besotted many fan girls and boys with these traits of his. It was not a question as to _whom_ he had accidentally turned into a puddle of smitten goo, but rather _how many._

Genichirou, on the other hand, had always been a boy with stoic face. His expression stern and impassive; giving nothing away. He came across as scary by most people. Though that still didn't stop a fan club forming around him due to what his fans dubbed as his _'coolness.'_ Not one to care about such a thing, it had never crossed his mind that anybody would be interested in him in that way. His thoughts being occupied by his three most important things: _Seiichi, tennis and his team._

Seiichi, of course, would always come first. He was also the only one who could bring a smile onto the quiet boy's face.

The two of them had gone through a lot of things together; hardships and happy times. Their bond had strengthened throughout it all. And in-between these things, they had fallen in love with their most important person. It was inevitable, really. Yet despite their mutual feelings for one another, they kept silent for fear of ruining the best thing that had ever come into their lives.

Now standing straight beside each other, each wearing their brand-new Rikkaidai High School uniform, they looked more grown-up, and yet the same. There was one thing that they could rely on despite the changes that they will face, and that would be the fact that whatever happens, they would always be there for each other.

They didn't, of course, expect the changes that came in Genichirou's way.

* * *

Genichirou's absence of smile on his face had always been the cause as to why girls who adored him didn't dare to get close to him. However, much to Seiichi's annoyance, that didn't seem to be the case for Rikkaidai High School's girls.

They stuck to Genichirou, flirting with him, invading his personal space whenever they had the chance to. As soon as they started their brand new school year, the pair had been busy avoiding the relentless amount of love letters and confessions. For Seiichi, this had always been the case since he was in primary school, but for Genichirou, this had never occurred to him before. He had always assumed that he was not good-looking enough to warrant romantic interest from other people, but he was clearly proven wrong.

Which brought him into his current flustered state. He was not used to getting so much attention that wasn't tennis-related and he felt somewhat discomfited about it all. Seiichi was very much unhappy about this progress. As far as he knew, he was the only one who should be able to cause that cute blushing and flustered expression on his best friend's face.

Clearly something needed to be done. He had to make his move before _his _Genichirou was taken away by some random fan girl. Despite his angel-like appearance, Seiichi had always been a _very _possessive person once it came to his best friend. He never had qualms about taking revenge on the people who hurt his most treasured person ever since they were small.

He may look harmless, but that didn't mean he was powerless. It was quite the contrary, as proven by the numerous medals on martial arts competition that stood inside his family room's display cases. Tennis was not his only talent. And if it involved his Genichirou, anything was possible.

He _was_, after all, the 'Child of God.' He could achieve what most people would see as impossible.

It was with these thoughts that Seiichi started planning methods to deter those girls from Genichirou. Despite his confidence, he was having trouble plotting anything subtle due to his need to remain anonymous. So he started to drag Genichirou around school during breaks with him, always staying close to his best friend, making girls unable to talk to the raven-haired for more than few seconds since Seiichi would always make an excuse of some sort to get away with his best friend.

The boy in question being clueless about Seiichi's thoughts. He dutifully followed Seiichi's words and orders, not knowing the ulterior motif being carried out by him. However, despite the feared demigod's best attempt, he was still unable to stop Genichirou from being confessed twice. Luckily for him, the girls were gently rejected both times.

* * *

It was three weeks later when Seiichi's patience snapped.

He was, as usual, eating his lunch together with Genichirou in their usual spot that they've claimed as their own from the start of the school year; under the sakura tree behind their school building. It was quiet and peaceful, just the way that the pair liked it.

However, on that day, a girl had been rather bold enough to approach the pair during their usually-known-as-private moment. She had bashfully asked Genichirou if she could please speak to him privately, the matter she wanted to discuss being obvious from the way she stammered and blushed standing in front of the stoic-faced boy.

Seiichi had, for a lack of better word, told the girl off. He had been smiling harmlessly and his tone was still as polite as ever. He would've come off as pleasant if not for the rather sharp words that he uttered with a falsely kind tone that Genichirou picked up right away. _'Could I please kindly ask you if you could please ask Genichirou about something when he wasn't talking to someone? It wouldn't be polite otherwise.'_

The girl had looked ashamed from being told by the most popular and powerful student in their school. She had promptly apologise and scurried off in fear.

Genichirou had looked at Seiichi with a somewhat odd expression that the amethyst-eyed boy could not decipher. When he had asked him why he looked that way, Genichirou had simply shook his head with a _'nothing.'_

On their way from school after tennis practice that late afternoon, Seiichi had asked Genichirou whether he would like to come over to his house. Genichirou had graciously accepted the offer. This had somehow become their routine throughout middle school and now high school and this routine comforted the taller boy for some unexplainable reason.

They arrived in front of Seiichi's mansion-like house and with ease of familiarity; the two started walking towards his bedroom; the other occupants of the house being absent. Seiichi dropped his school bag onto his desk and took off his blazer before hanging it on the back of his chair. He gestured for Genichirou to do the same.

They both lay down side by side on his big bed. They didn't have any physical contact but each of them was clearly conscious of the heat emanating from the person beside them. Silence filled the room for awhile before Genichirou finally decided to tell him the reason for his odd look earlier on the day.

"Ne, Seiichi, do you...feel uncomfortable about the amount of girls that are somehow taking interest in me for some absurd reason? Umm...you do know that I became your friend not because I wanted to be a popular person, right? I mean, I know that sounded stupid when I said it that way, but...I just wanted to make sure that this whole changes is not making you feel unhappy..."

He had felt warmth at hearing Genichirou's explanation. His best friend seemed to always worry and think about him first above all else. He always wanted to make sure that Seiichi was happy and he loved him for it. Genichirou was one of the few people who became his friend not because of the reputation that he would surely gain, but because of his honest care towards him.

"No, Genichirou. I know you're not like that. The reason as to why I was acting rather out-of-character today was because...I guess I was just rather annoyed by all these girls that kept on making us unable to have time together like before," he admitted with a somewhat sheepish smile.

"Oh. But, Seiichi, you should know that you shouldn't compare yourself with all these girls that I don't even know the identity of. You are far more important than they are," seemingly realising just how he sounded, Genichirou blushed a bright red.

"Ah, I mean..." Genichirou looking so flusteredly embarrassed and irresistible lying next to him made his rigid self-control around his best friend snapped.

He held those adorably pink cheeks in his hands and moved his face closer to the one in front of his before bringing those pink lips flushed against his. He could feel Genichirou freezing in shock and was about to scold himself for acting so unusually rash before he felt those warm lips softening under his.

Feeling encouraged by the lack of rejection, he moved his arms and circled Genichirou's waist to bring that lithe body flushed against his with one of his arms. His other arm was moved to tangle in those soft and silky raven tresses, cradling the blushing face close to his. He opened his mouth and flicked those lips with his tongue, emitting a gasp from the boy in his arms.

Taking advantage, Seiichi entered his tongue into Genichirou's warm cavern. He tasted surprisingly of vanilla; a taste so unlike the stoic boy that Seiichi couldn't help himself to want to probe deeper into the inviting mouth, memorising the taste and texture of his loved one. It was _addicting. _He could feel Genichirou trembling in his arms and in alarm, released their lip-lock, being somewhat afraid that he had unconsciously hurt his friend or made him feel uncomfortable.

He felt all of the breath leaving his body when he saw the glazed eyes, kissed-swollen lips and flushed cheeks of one Sanada Genichirou. He knew then that he would never give Genichirou over to anyone else. That expression, that softness on the usually stoic face and the little _smile _that no one but him had ever successfully evoked were all _his. _And he'll be damned before he would share it with anyone else.

Every part of Genichirou was _his. _And Seiichi wasn't one to share what he considered to be his most important out of everything. Even more than his beloved tennis.

"Tell me you're mine," he whispered with a possessive tone colouring his voice, the tightening of his arms around Genichirou highlighting his point. He could hear Genichirou's breath hitched before a whispered answer could be heard.

"I'm yours, Seiichi."

"Tell me you'll be mine forever, Genichirou."

"I'm yours forever. As long as you'll have me, I'll always be yours."

"Then you'll be stuck with me forever."

He could hear a small, soft, relieved chuckle and found a Genichirou smiling a smile that he had never showed before. It was so breathtaking that Seiichi could do nothing but stare. What had he done to make him this lucky? To have this wonderfully loyal person in his life?

"I'm glad to know that you're so sure you won't be getting bored of me anytime soon."

Those softly spoken words were delivered in such an honest way that it became clear to him how Genichirou clearly had accepted and expected Seiichi to be bored of him; thinking of himself as insignificant and boring. The indigo-haired boy was sure to remedy this immediately.

"No, Genichirou. I'm sure that I won't ever get bored of you. I promise. Don't you see? You're special. You're honest, loyal and beautiful. And I love you for it."

He delivered those words with such sincerity that the boy in his arms couldn't doubt his words. Seiichi had never gone back on his words. Whenever he promised one thing to him, he would turn the world upside down in order to fulfil that promise. So Genichirou was as good as being stuck with Seiichi forever. And that was one thing he had never even dared to dream of.

"I'm beautiful? Then I have no idea what I should say about you."

Seiichi smiled at his clueless love's answer. As expected. Genichirou never realised just how beautiful and precious he really is.

"No. You _are _beautiful, Genichirou. So beautiful that I don't think I would be able to stop myself anymore."

"Stop yourself from what?"

The answer to his question came in the form of something unquestionably _hard _touching his hip. _Oh. _Seiichi saw how the red on Genichirou's face travelled all the way up to the roots of his hair.

"Ummm...Seiichi..."

"So? Can I?"

"Can you what?" Genichirou was getting confused by the shorter male's unclear questions.

"Can I hold you tonight?"

Genichirou felt his thought process stopping. _I couldn't possibly be as red as I feel._

"Seiichi...I..."

"Please? Just let me love you tonight." With those words, he gathered his love once more into his arms and proceeded to kiss him into the point of oblivion. The soft gasps and moans coming out of the usually cold male under him spurring his actions.

* * *

Pleasure washed over them and it was awhile before any coherent conversation was back. It was Seiichi who broke the silence first.

"I love you," Seiichi whispered into Genichirou's ear. He felt his love's breath tickling his ear with his reply,

"I love you too."

And when he looked back at the face of his lover, he could see the happiness glinting inside those brown orbs. And that wonderful _smile. _

"Forever mine."

"Forever yours," replied Genichirou, still with that smile that only Seiichi could bring forth.

He would never let go of this wonderful love of his. Because that smile had easily become his reason of living.

**OWARI **

* * *

It's quarter past 2 in the morning, so I apologised for any errors. =_= Review, please? It will be greatly loved! xD


End file.
